truth or dare fairy tail edition
by maobile
Summary: me and my friend fifi jump into a portal (well i drgged her in but anyways) which leads us to the door of fairy tail and we are tasked to host a truth or dare game
1. Chapter 1

levy, erza, Lucy, mira, juvia, lisanna, Wendy and charle leave from late January to early November on a training spree

when they get back...

gray- c'mon flame brains! you can do it!

gajeel- don't call him flame brains! he won't be able to concentrate

laxus- you guys are aware that he can't hear you and youre just screaming into the viewing lacrima

gray and gajeel- ...

levy- hey guys, what's going on

? ?- ane-ue!

levy- otouto?! (ran up to by said boy) I thought you were dead? (hugs the boy)

?- okay I'll give you 3 seconds then this hug is over 1... 2...

levy- you always were like this... now , if you say 3 I will snap you're scrawny neck off you're body

?- all of a sudden I love hugs

cana- yo booze, shut up!

?- my name is gin not booze or liquor or sake!

cana- whatever ya say alcohol

gin- (growls)

romeo- woah there teddy, keep it calm

gin- (growls really loudly) I AM NOT A TEDDY I AM A BEAR HANYOU YOU DAMN POPSICLE! (all of a sudden being raised, suspended by his ear)

levy- language ( holding gin up by the ear)

gajeel- wait a sec... (turns around and looks at levy) (A/N nobody has looked at the girls yet) holy mother... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SHRIMP!

everybody- (turns around) yeah and Wendy too

levy and Wendy stand next to each other levy now rocking erza's exact stature (and bust size) and Wendy same as chelia levy- lemme explain. on the second day of training I ate a magic fruit which waded off a potion I drank when I was 13, which made me grow extremely slowly and Wendy well, she just hit puberty

?- ane-ue! ( a girl about Wendy's stature ran towards juvia giving her a tight hug)

juvia- eli-imouto! I thought you were dead

gray- juvia, did you just refer to yourself in first person

erza- I educated her on proper use of pronouns

TV reporter guy- and that concludes our inter guild challenge. winner FAIRY TAIL!

gildarts- 50 million jewel!... I mean woo hoo natsu won let's go congratulate him... 《°~°》

cana- good save daddy dearest

natsu- don't worry I'm already here, thanks mest

mest- no problem

natsu- well let's go-

?- hold it right there

natsu- who are you ?

?- you're worst nightmare come to life... The host of this... TRUTH OR DARE GAME!

everyone except for mira- NO!

mira- matchmaking time!

 **A/N Please send truths and dares and in case your wondering, I ship** **jerza , nalu, gruvia, gale, elfgreen, miraxus, stingyu, cana X bacchus, lories and maybe lyredy** **please send truths and dares**


	2. harlem shake

?- alright Fifi lock the doors I'll cuff them the girl next to me snapped her fingers and every exit was bolted and I snapped my fingers and everyone had magic canceling cuffs on, me and Fifi snapped our fingers and a gigantic buffet was in the guild along with lyon, meredy and jellal P.S meredy was on jellal's back eating a sandwich

jellal- alright if you so much have to stay on my back them do me a favour and don't eat a- what are we doing in fairytail

juvia- (still hugging eli) meredy

meredy- juvia (they both smile)

erza- jellal

jellal- erza

?- JELLAL!

fifi- calm down mo you can torment him as much as you want today just don't over fangirl

mo- alright (exhales) any who,everybody sit down and I'll check out what dares we have... alright most of our dares today are from tigertyler7 so everybody give a round of applause for him

nobody clapping, I snap my fingers and one of those studio sound machines pop up and a recorded applause is heard

tt7- alright. my first dare is for elfman to take his shirt off

elfman- MANLY! (takes shirt off)

evergreen-(blushes)

tt7- now...(portal opens dozens of fangirls swarm elfman) they can only see you, elfman, so good luck with that... alright next dare erza stick your head out that hole

erza- alright (sticks head out the hole)

evergreen- (thinking- do there have to be that many fans... I would turn them all to stone but I don't want to look suspicious)

mo- now you're going to get stoned by cake and you can eat it, but it is hardly possible

erza- cake... I MUST EAT THE CAKE! (everybody is giving cake and is about to throw it at her) (starts moving mouth in a weird way until a crack and snap is heard and her jaw is dislocated) ah mas do iit fah da caik (I must do it for the cake) (the cake starts hurtling towards her and erza catches it like her life depends on it, she continues to catch it then when cake is done she pops her jaw back in ) (now has chibi smiley face)

everyone except from mira having an 'you almost killed yourself for cake' expression plastered on their faces

mira- (high fives erza) did it once, you did it again

fifi- juvia why do you strip so much?

juvia- i havent even stripped, but if you must know i developed the habit while living with gray

fifi- what got you to taking off your clothes in the first place

juvia- well-

fifi- i think you just started stripping in order to look sexier

juvia- huh

fifi- yeah and- oof! (gets whacked on the head by gajeel)

gajeel- dont be so stupid tell me that if you lived with the god of stripping you wouldnt develop the habit now continue with your game before i throw you through the door

fifi- (in sulking corner) whatever

mo- the next dare is for gajeel and elfman to get hair cuts

fifi- (starts smiling crazily)

gajeel and elfman- WHAT!

mo- lucy would you do the honours

lucy- (stardresses to cancer for) alright (sits gajeel down and begins to cut his hair till it is short and not below the neck, but still in its spiky way, next does elfman and cuts it to how it used to look in season 1)

gajeel- MY HAIR!

mo- who else thinks they look better this way

everybody raises their hand

elfman- I STILL LOOK MANLY!

tt7- i have some truths, alright firstly, gajeel and elfman what happened to your eyebrows?

elfman- i had a disease which required me to shave off my eyebrows and they never grew back

gajeel- when i learnt iron dragon slayer magic these studs grew into my skin and my eyebrows disappeared

tt7- interesting, alright levi what would you do if somebody burned all your books

levi- simple, i have a list of all my books so i'll give it to the person to rebuy (with demonic expression) , .ONE. or i burn the person as compensation for my loss

every body sweat drops

tt7- okay... so natsu you have to dress as virgo and happy, in human form, dress as aries

natsu- alright (happy and natsu change and come out)

tt7- then dance the caramelldansen dance

natsu and happy- oka- WAIT WHAT!

tt7- yup (puts music on) NOW START!

natsu and happy- no

mo and fifi- TORTURE TIME! (each snap fingers and medieval torture devices pop up)

natsu and happy- (start dancing)

mo- lucy while theyre doing that summon plue and gemini

lucy- k (summons them)

tt7- (changes music to harlem dance song then whispers to plue and gemini who start the harlem dance) the last dare is for everyone to HARLEM DANCE or face torture through those medieval machines

everyone starts doing the harlem dance

mo, fifi and tt7- thanks, please send more truths and dares!

everyone else- dont!

mo- I THOUGHT YOU WERE HARLEM DANCING!

everyone continues the crazy dance

 **A/N how was it, thank you so much tigertyler7 for these awesome truths and dares and to answer your question , i dont really watch pokemon that much, THANK YOU! oh and agarfinkel i'll uses yours next chapter**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. people seeking death by erzaaquarius

**okay so i am trying a new writing format and i hope you dont mind the sudden change, sorry**

everybody is sleeping peacefully as mo and fifi wake up, mo jumps off and screams really loudly, everyone wakes up

''oh, your'e all up, good'' mo said in an innocent way as if she didn't just burst all their ear drums

''well you kinda just DESTROYED OUR EARDRUMS, YOU DAMN LUNATIC!'' gin yelled

''hehe... funny'' she said it in a deadpan sort of way

''alright back to the truths and dares, you get to pick this time, so erza-'' she was interrupted by the scarlet headed woman

''truth''

''wrong choice red'' a mysterious person entered

''i'll be giving you your truth''

all of a sudden fifi and mo are in short sparkly dresses and long tights on the left and right of the person doing jazz hands towards the person

''this is agarfinkel'' they both said

''so that tyler guy isn't coming back'' gajeel asked touching his short hair

''no, i'm right here'' tt7 says leaning casually against the wall

''and girls i would have liked jazz hands too'' he says nonchalantly

''sorry'', they both say and run to his sides and give him his own jazz hands

''i'm going back to sleep'' natsu says and collapses back in his sleeping bag

''nope'' mo says then screams loudly

''agggh, my ears are ringing!'' natsu yells jumping up from his sleeping bag

''anywho...'' mo says innocently

''agar, your truth for erza''

''alright, how did it feel kissing a girl?'' agar asks erza

''YOU KISSED A GIRL?!'' everybody except erza yells

''who was it?'' meredy asked seeming to be entertained by this

''i refuse to disclose any information regarding her, and my answer is... it was pretty wierd, i was suprised when it happened though'' erza said with a tint of pink in her cheeks

''alright since that was quick, mira truth or dare'' agar asked

''truth please''

''why did you choose to save seilah back in tartaros when she nearly killed you and your siblings''

''to me, it wasn't much of saving, i just thought she was really powerful and wanted to use her powers'' mira replied

''wait... i have a problem'' mira said

''why isnt there any matchmaking happening, me need ship to survive''mira said acting like she was dying

''okay, for your sake... gray, truth or dare'' fifi said

''dare'' he said

''kiss any girl in the guild, not necessarily on the lips'' fifi said, gray stood up and squatted next to juvia then kissed her on the cheek

''there'' gray says, juvia squeals holding her cheek

''i feel so complete now'' juvia says still squealing then faints

''you happy?'' fifi asks mira

''gruvia check off the list'' mira said writing in a book

''alrighty... so, agar, any thing?'' mo says

''okay, lucy summon loke'' agar says, lucy summons him

''alright lucy we need to be fast what do you want ?'' loke said impatiently

''there's a first time for everything, since when are you ever hasty to leave?'' lucy says,

'' im on a very important date'' loke replies

''gray and loke come over here'' mo says then whispers something to them

''is this seriously what you called me out for, anyways... gray you ready'' he looks at gray as they both hold jars of pickled plum

''ohmygosh are those pickled plums! get away from me!'' wendy shrieked,

''we're sorry'' gray says as he plopped 5 in his mouth one by one making his face sour and chased wendy around while leo plopped the whole jar of it in his mouth making his face extremely sour and also lit up he then jumped in front of wendy cornering her alongside gray

'' **AERA FLYING KICK REVOLVER!''** wendy yelled doing a roundhouse kick in the air and giving out some serious wind pressure sending the two boys flying back, wendy then calms down as aries shows up,

''has anyone seen leo?, sorry'' aries asked in a formal and beautiful gown with her hair completely flat

''i'm... here'' he says slowly standing up and they both disappear into the spirit world

''...okay'' mo said, then snaps her fingers and rogue, sting and yukino appear, yukino in a towel,

''HOW DID I GET HERE!'' she says holding on firmly to her towel , mo snaps her fingers and yukino is in clothes

''alright yukino truth or dare?'' agar says

''what?'' yukino replies bewiderly

''pick one'' fifi says

''umm... truth'' yukino replies

''how did it feel to reunite with your sister?'' agar asks

''awesome, but, when she said we can't be sisters yet and the reason she gave kinda ,bummed me out'' yukino said

mo snaps her fingers and sorano (angel) appears

'' so this is where you two disappeared to'' sorano said looking at meredy and jellal

''NEE-CHAN'' yukino yelled tackling sorano

''hey...'' sorano says hugging yukino for a little then releases her

''I HEARD ONE OF YOU SABERDOUCHES GROPED MY LITTLE SISTER AND THE OTHER MADE HER STRIP'' sorano yelled

'' sorano it is a very explainable occurence'' yukino says beet red

''no begging from you, just gimme the two douches and i'll handle them accordingly'' sorano says cracking her knuckles and her neck

''sting, rogue run!'' mo and fifi yelled

''so it's you two ,blondie and emo, huh?'' sorano asks

''WE'RE SORRY!'' they yell running away but slam into a chained door

''okay, next up dragonslayers how shocked were you when you found out your dragons were inside of you and were you sad when they died'' agar asked

''well i was pissed at first then happy then extremely sad when he died'' natsu said and all the others agreed except gajeel

''heh, i was fine, nothing much'' gajeel said

''if i recall correctly you were crying after the battle' pantherlily said matter-of-factly

the guys started laughing while the girls started awwing

natsu who wasn't laughing spoke up ''what are you guys laughing about, i cried for a whole week when i went out for training''

the girls were seriously awwing this time

''IT TAKES A REAL MAN TO CRY!, BUT A FAKE MAN LIES ABOUT IT!'' elfman yelled

fifi and mo sweat dropped and both chorused ''anywho...''

''from now on nobody picks, now gajeel, gray and natsu come over here'' agar says then whispers to them

''mavis we need strength'' the three said looking up to the sky

''START!'' mo and fifi yelled and natsu and gray begun to fight like crazy and erza kept yelling for them to stop and when they refused erza grabbed them and slammed their heads together while she was scolding them for not listening gajeel ran over and stole her cake and threw it at her

''GAJEEL! GET READY TO SHED SOME TEARS CAUSE YOUR GONNA FEEL THE PAIN ASSHOLE!'' erza requipped into her purgatory armor and started chasing gajeel

''lucy summon scorpio then tell him how aquarius is when he's not around'' agra said

''YOU WANT ME DEAD?!''

''do it'' agra said, lucy summons scorpio and tells himhow aquarius is

''oh'' scorpio says then disappears

''YOU DAMN BITCH REALLY DID IT THIS TIME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL SCORPIO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' aquarius appeared yelling like hell

''EVERYBODY RUN'' mo and fifi yelled and everybody started sprinting away

''BE SURE TO SEND MORE TRUTHS AND DARES!'' mo and fifi yelled


End file.
